Internal combustions engines combust an air and fuel (A/F) mixture within cylinders to produce drive torque. More specifically, the combustion events reciprocally drive pistons that drive a crankshaft to provide torque output from the engine. The A/F mixture is ignited or sparked at a desired crank angle. Some internal combustion engines include a turbocharger, which increases the charge air density ingested by the engine. The turbocharger is driven by the exhaust gas, whereby the heat energy of the exhaust gas is transformed into mechanical energy to compress the air entering the engine.
Engine manufacturers seek to consistently improve the emissions output and control of internal combustion engines. To this end, a plurality of sensors is commonly employed to monitor various engine operating parameters. In the case where a turbocharger is implemented, various sensors that monitor the operating parameters of the turbocharger, such as a turbocharger speed sensor, may also be included. Sensor diagnostics are typically included to determine whether the various sensors, which monitor the engine operating parameters, are accurately monitoring the respective engine operating parameter. Traditional sensor diagnostic systems, however, require intensive initial calibration effort and additional hardware, both of which increase the cost and time required to develop and manufacture an engine system. Additionally, traditional sensor diagnostic systems do not determine whether a sensor is providing accurate readings across its entire operating range.